Je t'aime
by LadyLexius
Summary: Noah and Kurt are dating, one night after sex Kurt tells Noah he loves him. Noah says nothing and leaves. Kurt thinks that Noah doesn't love him, Noah realizes that he was scared and sings to Kurt during Glee to tell him the truth. More Inside.


Here's my first try at writing a Glee Fic, I've been obsessed with it lately.

Summary: Noah and Kurt are dating, one night after sex Kurt tells Noah he loves him. Noah says nothing and leaves. Kurt thinks that Noah doesn't love him, Noah realizes that he was scared and sings to Kurt during Glee to tell him the truth. Established relationship. Puck/Kurt. Takes place during season one.

Song: 1234 – Plain White T's

(**Bold** – Noah

_Italics_ - Boys

**Bold/Underline **– Noah and the boys**)**

Noah walked into the choir room, confident as always. He made his way to his usual sit in the very back. Sitting down, he caught sight of Kurt, who was sitting on the opposite side of the choir room as him. He looked as cool and collected as usual. Though if you knew him as well as Noah did, you saw the sadness in his eyes and the slight slump of his shoulders that showed his hidden emotion. Noah sighed, taking his eyes off the petite soprano and leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes. He wished he could comfort the small boy, but since he was the source of the sadness, he doubted that Kurt wanted to be anywhere near him.

He hadn't meant to hurt the kid, but he hadn't been ready to say those words to him. Or at least he had though he wasn't. But after a lot of thought he realized that he had been scared. Him, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the badass of all badasses, scared. But he was scared, No one had ever said they loved him, at least not in that way. He knew his mom and sister loved him, so did Finn and Quinn. But that was the love of family and Friendship. And while that was all fine and dandy, it didn't really prepare you for when your boyfriend says he loves you. Especially when that boyfriend is Kurt Hummel. Not only the hottest piece of ass he had ever had, but the only person that knew everything about him. Even the stuff he had never told Finn, who he had known since diapers.

Sneaking another look at his boyfriend, he noticed that everyone had arrived while he had been deep in thought. Shaking himself, he straightened up and focused his attention on Mr. Schumer, who had just walked into the room. "Alright guys, I had planned to practice for nationals, but I have some paperwork that I have to attended to. So while I'm working, I want you pick one person and song a song to them about how you feel about them. It can be about friendship, love, or anything. So first up will be Noah. Noah, if you will." With that said, Mr. Schue headed to his desk in the corner and started on his paperwork, while watching his kids at the same time. Noah nodded, standing and headed toward the band. Quickly thinking of a song, he realized that his was a perfect time to tell Kurt what he wanted to hear.

Quietly telling the band what he wanted to sing, he grabbed Finn and Mike by the arm and quietly asked him to sing with. During all everyone else was watching them, wondering what Noah was going to do. Getting a positive from both guys, who went and asked Matt and Artie, he pulled up a stool and sat with his guitar in his lap, the other boys sitting on stools around

him (Except Artie, obviously). "This song is for Kurt. I know that you're kind of pissed at me for what happened last night, even if you don't think you are. And this is my response to you."

The music slowly started.

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only ****one**** thing  
****To**** Do  
****Three**** words  
****For**** you  
(**_I love _**) I love you**

Noah made sure to look right at Kurt when he sung, trying to convey everything that he felt for the small boy. And of the expression he saw on his face said anything, he was getting the message.

**There's only ****one**** way ****to**** say  
Those ****three**** words  
That's what I'll do  
(**_I love_**) I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only ****one**** thing  
****To**** Do  
****Three**** words  
****For**** you  
(**_I love_**) I love you**

**There's only ****one**** way ****to**** say  
Those ****three ****words  
That's what I'll do  
(****I love you****) I love you  
(****I love you****) I love you**

**You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only ****one**** thing  
****To**** Do  
****Three ****words  
****For**** you  
(****I love you****) I love you**

**There's only ****one**** way ****to ****say  
Those**** three**** words  
That's what I'll do  
(****I love you****) I love you  
(****I love you****) I love you  
**_1-2-3-4_  
**I love you**

As the song finished, Noah placed his guitar down and stood from his stool. He knew that he had every ones attention, even** M**r. Schue had stopped working to look at Noah. After all it wasn't every day that Noah "Puck" Puckerman, resident playboy, badass, and self-proclaimed Stud told Kurt Hummel, Resident gay fashionista that he loved him.

Yeah they knew that he was dating Kurt, but it was complete different to date him and to say you love him. But to Noah, none of that was important. All that was, was the pair of tearful blue-green eyes that were starting at him in awe. Swiftly he walked to Kurt, yanked him from his seat and kissed him. Noah poured all of his emotions and love into that kiss, drawing a long and loud moan from Kurt.

Pulling back, he smirked at the dazed look on Kurt's Face. Looking him straight in the eyes, Noah said the words that made Kurt's Heart almost burst with joy.

"I Love You"

Kurt smiled brilliantly.

"I Love you, too.

That's it. I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't complete suck. XD

R&R people or I'll make Puck cheat on Kurt with Sue! I'll DO IT!

Please and Thank You – Lexi –

p.s Who else is pissed over the how Blaine/Kurt thing?


End file.
